


Eight Days a Week

by Ellisama



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrinweek 2016, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisama/pseuds/Ellisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times Kamui and Azura fell even deeper in love. (Azurrin Week 2016 Contributions)</p><p>Day 1 : Bloodline // Kamui and Azura discover the truth.<br/>Day 2 : Weapon // Azura finds Nohr's greatest weapon.<br/>Day 3 : Bed // Five times they hid their love under the covers, and one time they didn't.<br/>Day 4 : Role Reversal // In his dreams, Kamui has an Awakening.<br/>Day 5 : Song // Soulmates are a curious thing.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiery Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> I’m honestly not bothered by incest as long as it is a consensual and healthy relationship between loving adults of equal power, and I wanted to get that point across as early as possible in this week. (If anything, it adds a layer of angst, which is something I thrive on.)

The second Queen Mikoto’s body disintegrated within Kamui’s arms, Azura could feel his eyes on her, silently following her wherever they went. She sighed deeply, feigned a smile, and waited for him to approach her as soon as he was ready.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Kamui grabbed her hand somewhat forcefully the second they entered the astral realm, and wordlessly dragged her up into his treehouse.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he pinned her against it, fire burning in his eyes but his tone deceptively calm. “Did you know we were cousins?”

“Kamui…” she whispered, watching the emotions play over his face. He looked betrayed and hurt, and the emotion brought his more draconic side out, elongating his fangs and sharpening his nails. She could feel his inhumanly strong grip around her arm, and wondered if she should be scared for her life.

“I need to know, Azura,” Kamui asked again, his voice a carefully controlled flame. “I’ve always let you keep your secrets, but this is not something you should have kept from me!”

“I did not know,” Azura admitted while she averted her eyes. “I mean, I knew you were from Valla. Queen Mikoto could never tell me anything in Hoshido because of the curse, but sometimes she would cryptically say somethings that made it clear that she had some Vallite ties. But to answer your question, I didn’t know our mothers were sisters.”

Kamui released his grip on her arm to grasp her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. “You swear it?”

“Upon my mother’s grave,” she swore without blinking, feeling him relax against her. How many times had she wanted him to press her against a door like this, limbs and tongues intertwined until neither knew which one belonged to who? But never like this, not with this defeated look in his eyes, one that had been full of love and laughter before.

Swallowing back the tears, Azura took the simple engagement ring he had gifted her mere weeks ago from her finger, and pushed it into his hands. “I… understand if you want this back.”

That pulled Kamui out of his silence. He took a step back, taking his wonderful body heat with him. She would have to get used to this distance, she told herself, her heart aching.

“What?” Kamui stammered, heated eyes flickering between her own blue ones and the ring she had returned to him. “Do you no longer want to be with me, Azura?”

“I…” Azura closed her eyes. Perhaps it would be better if they parted. She’d always known that there was small chance that she would leave this war alive, but could never say no to the man she loved. For his sake, she could love him from afar.

But when she opened her eyes again and stared straight into his, she could see how hurt he was, and could no longer bare to lie to him. Instead, she allowed her heart to overflow, letting the words spill from her lips. “Whatever happens in the world… I believe that you and I are tied together, and what binds us together is stronger than all else. I somehow feel that I have always loved you, and I always will. But.. I could never do anything that you would not want to.”

She would have said more, if Kamui had not pressed her against the wooden door again. This time there was no anger, only need as his lips crashed down upon hers, ardently begging for entrance. She granted it at once, weaving her hands in his hair and taking in his homely smell. He gently coaxed her to meld together with him, moving to the rhythm of a song only they could hear.

When they parted, his lips were almost as red as his eyes and his voice barely more than a breath. “Then stay by my side,” Kamui all but begged, nibbling softly at the skin just under her ear while she clung to him like a lifeline. “I’m confused, but this changes nothing.”

She cradled him closer, leaving no space between them while he confessed softly, words only meant for her ears. “My love for you has not changed since the day I asked you to marry me, and not even this could do that,” he said, sounding as if every word was a revelation even to himself. Azura found herself nodding along when he pulled away to press another gentle kiss against her lips. “Who cares that our bloodlines are kindred? I’m half dragon! If you could agree to marry someone like that, than I can get past this too.” He added with that boyish love she had grown to love.

How could she not love all of him, she wanted to ask the gods, but she knew they would not answer her prayers.

The dragons of old remained silent, but she had always worshiped the one in front of her more than anything else, ever since the moment they first met. She gently caressed his lips with her own, feeling his heartbeat under her palm. This was the only heaven she’d be send to, in his arms.  

When they parted, his lovesick smile fell as he wiped a tear from her cheek, one she hadn’t even known she had shed. “Don’t cry Azura.”

She smiled blissfully, allowing tears of relief to fall without abandon. “But don’t you see? These are not tears of sadness, but of happiness!” She confessed while he endeavored to place his lips over wet patch of skin on her face. He was warm against her, his kindness igniting a fire within her in places where they had no place to be, but the relief gave her the courage to ask. “Please, let me stay with you tonight.”

Kamui pulled back, a blush on his cheeks that told her that at least he had understood her words. “The others will talk,” he said, searching her eyes for something. It wasn’t a no, but it also wasn’t a yes.

Azura surged forward, burying herself against his chest while the hunger clawed within her own, pressing herself as close to him as she could, if only to tell him how much she needed it. “They’re already talking, and did it ever stop us before?” Azura added with a teasing smile, her fingers dipping underneath the skin tight armor.

Kamui’s eyes went wide and wild, and she could see his resolve crumble with every inch she her fingers swirled lower, until he released a feral cry and pressed her against the door once more, hunger in his eyes.

If fate couldn’t keep them apart, nothing would.


	2. The Girl in the Cage

There was no war that Nohr could not win, her step father always told her when she was young. He had been a gentle man once, loving to her mother and kind to all of his children, but his smile died with her mother.

Still, he was the only parent they had left, and on top of that it was a folly to doubt the king. And so Azura prepared for war with her Xander, Camilla and Leo, hoping that it would never actually come to it. Xander would never admit it, but Leo was pragmatic. They had looked at the spy’s reports, seen the numbers and had done the math. Hoshido had men and resources to spare, while they could barely afford to keep their farmers one harvest period off the fields. When it would come to war, Nohr would starve before Hoshido could seize the castle.

And yet, their stepfather kept telling them they were invincible. “We have the greatest weapon of all!” He exclaimed proudly in front of his advisors and nobles, who all mindlessly cheered in turn, too afraid to ask exactly what this weapon was.

But Azura had always been curious, perhaps a little bit too curious for her own good, which was exactly why she roamed the underground tunnels after her daily duties as a princess of Nohr were done. She wasn’t the only one - Camilla had shown her the tunnels herself when they were young - but she was alone.

Azura had walked through the maze a million times, and yet they always seemed to change. Market stalls came and went, and along with it the crowd. There were few soldiers here, but sometimes one would pass to visit a friend or buy a trinket on the underground market.

Today, there were awfully many of them though, and Azura, ever curious, could not resist to find out what they were up to and so she followed them inconspicuously. They seemed reluctant, every pace a bit more hesitant than she was used to in castle guards, but at no point did they seem lost as they inadvertently lead her deeper into the tunnel system than she had ever ventured.

When they finally stopped in front of a heavily barricaded door, Azura hid behind a corner, carefully peeking. Either Leo was right and she had the Devil’s own luck, or the guards were too on edge to notice her following them. If the tremor in the man’s voice was any indication, it was the latter one. They undid an intricate seal and entered the room.

Azura could only imagine what was behind it, until she heard one of them mention a weapon, and without a doubt in mind she knew that she had finally found Nohr’s secret weapon. Only that could explain the fear that was evident in every step the guards took, the way they kept their gaze straight forward, not even noticing when Azura skillfully slipped in behind them and hid behind the first crate she could find.

She closed her eyes, her heart racing in her chest, hoping that neither would turn around and spot her, but they didn’t. They quickly entered another door, closing it before she could slip in as well.

She didn’t have to wait long for them to return. Within two minutes, the three men returned, sweat on their brow but whatever parcel they had been carrying before gone. They looked relieved, but still out of breath, and Azura grew ever more curious. For a second she contemplated abandoning her disguise and revealing her position, but before she could make the decision, the men had undone the seal on the front door again and were out of the room, eager to leave.

What weapon could her father hide that made seasoned guards like these men run away like cowards? Was it truly this phenomenal, this dangerous? She was about to find out, she thought when she heard the lock click into place. Perhaps it was a reckless thing to do, but she could sense a dragon vein nearby, and with some luck she would be able to undo the seal on the door herself with it if things got ugly.

Besides, she’d gotten this far. For Nohr and for her precious siblings, she would find out exactly what father was hiding.

Her late night conversations with Niles paid off, and within minutes she undid the lock on the second door, granting her access to a dimlit room.

She had expected a grand golden sword, or an axe radiating with dark magic. What she had not expected was a large beast - no, a dragon! - snarling straight at her.  The beast lunged forward, but the bars of the cage lit up dark purple, repelling the dragon back with a loud, pained yelp.

Azura immediately took a step backward, cursing herself for bringing no weapon with her. Seconds before she could turn around and flee for her life, the dragon howled loudly, clutching it’s head with it’s paws. A voice resonated through her head, incoherent but undoubtedly feral, crying in pain.

It was scared and confused, Azura gathered, carefully taking one step closer to the cage. She had tamed wild Wyverns before with Camilla. This dragon looked nothing like it, and yet Azura figured that it couldn’t be too different.

Her father hated her singing, but it had always calmed down wild animals whenever she ventured into the woods of Forlorn. She took a deep breath, and raised her voice to sing the first song that came to mind, a lullaby her late mother used to sing to her many years ago.

You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

The beast roared, but it sounded weaker than before, and Azura continued singing until her hands were no longer trembling from fear but from exhaustion instead. Her knees buckled underneath her, throwing her off balance and on the ground.

She caught herself, but only barely. Singing had never taken such a toll on her body before, but now it felt like she was aching all over.

“Are you okay?” A gentle voice surprised her. Azura looked around but found no one here but a girl her age, standing where the dragon had stood before. She was thinner and paler than anyone should be, apprehension in every movement.

“W-what?” Azura stammered, confused. “Where… did the dragon go?”

The girl stood up, nothing but a thin cloth covering her body. “I’m still here silly!” She said, waving with a big smile. Azura blinked a few times. Her white hair was as long as her own, and if it wasn’t for the fangs that peeked out while she smiled, the girl seemed harmless. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I can’t control myself when I transform.” Her smile turned sad, and she stretched a hand through the bars, almost touching Azura.

“That was you?!?” She exclaimed in shock, quickly getting back to her feet to put some distance between them. Her sudden burst of motion made the young girl’s eyes go wide with fear, and the offered hand fell. “But how?”

“I don’t know…,” the girl muttered, her eyes narrowed to slits and her arms carefully wrapped around herself, a tremor in her voice. “Are you going to steal me away?”

For the life of her, Azura could not imagine why a dragon with the strength to save or destroy a nation was afraid of her, an unarmed teenage girl. “No…”

That perked the girl up somewhat. “Then why are you here?”

Why was she here again? It all seemed like a lifetime ago. “I was just curious, and followed some guards here,” she admitted, a guarded smile on her face. She’d learned diplomacy at the Nohrian court. If she could charm Iago into leaving her alone, than this forlorn looking girl should be nothing. Azura straightened her dress and curtsied politely, her head dipped respectfully.  “I’m Azura.”

The girl-dragon looked confused at her for a second, and then made a crude imitation of her bow, lifting the blue cloth that preserved her modesty a bit too high. “I’m Kamui… I think.”

“You think?”

Kamui shrugged. “Father always calls me Corrin, but my mother called me Kamui when I was a child.”

Azura frowned, “Why are you locked up here?” If the girl had a father, then shouldn’t he be here as well, taking care of her?

Kamui brought up her hands in defense. “I’m not locked up! I’m here for my own safety!” she said a bit too quickly. When Azura shot her only a puzzled glance, she explained. “When I was a child, people tried to steal me away and harm me. They killed my mother, too! So my father hid me here to keep me safe.”

It sounded like something straight out of a fairytale to Azura, like the one about the girl locked in a tower by her evil stepmother. “Then why are you in a cage?”

“It’s so the bad guys can’t touch me, obviously!” Kamui replied, looking at her as if she was the one that was mad. “But you can come closer, you smell nice!”

This time when the girl offered her hand through the bars of the cage, Azura did not shriek away. Instead, she sat down next to bars, letting the girl gently touch her hair. “I smell … nice?” She asked when Kamui brought a stand of hair to her lips, basking in the scent. It was strange, but somehow not unpleasant, and Azura felt her cheeks light up despite herself. “That’s not something anyone has ever told me before…”

The smile she received was so innocent and blinding that Azura had to forcefully remind herself that this girl had been a feral beast not too long ago. “It’s true though! And you sing very well too! Can you teach me that song! You can even have one of my apples in return!”

From a bag in the corner she retrieved a moldy piece of fruit that was barely worthy of being called an apple anymore. ‘Ah,’ Azura thought, ‘so that is what the guards came here to do. They brought her food. No wonder they were so quick to leave again.’

“I’ll… pass.” The dragon-girl shrugged and took a bite from the apple, seemingly indifferent to the rotten taste.

Azura took a quick look around. The cage was sparsely decorated, with nothing more to entertain oneself with other than a few worn books and broken toys. No wonder the girl was so eager for attention and entertainment. Anyone would go crazy from boredom in a place like this, and once more Azura wondered what kind of man Kamui’s father was to lock her away with only the bare necessities. Taking pity on the girl, Azura made up her mind. “But I can teach you the song, if you’d like. I’m a bit tired now, and I think I should go home. My father would get mad if he knew I was here.”

If this girl was truly Nohr’s last hope against Hoshido, then the word mad could not describe what he would do to her if he found out she was here, but her siblings had made an art out of lying to their father before, and Azura was confident she could do it again.

Kamui’s bright smile fell. “But you’ll come back right?”

“It’s a promise.” Azura replied before she could stop herself - how could one refuse such wonderful pleading eyes? - carefully sticking her pinky through the bars of the cage.

When Kamui looked at her in surprise, Azura explained quickly. “It’s a pinky promise! Wrap your own around mine, and that way we’ll both swear to never break it!”

“Thank you!” Kamui beamed, awkwardly hooking her pinky around Azura’s. Her skin was hotter than fire, and yet Azura did not burn. If anything, she was drawn closer to the strange dragon-girl, almost as if she knew that their fingers were not the only thing that was intertwining, but more importantly, their fates.

When she left Kamui alone and sneaked back into the castle that evening, she could not know that the dragon-girl would haunt her every waking moment from that day forward, that she would slowly but surely steal every moment she could to visit the caged girl, until the lines between them blurred and Azura wondered where she began and Kamui ended.

She could not know what terrible fate King Garon had in store for Kamui, years from now, and how it would cost them more than the love that would grow between the two young women.

Tonight, she could only lie awake, staring at her ceiling, and wonder why her heart beat so much faster every time she thought of Kamui’s bright red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot less angsty than I thought it would be! They are rather young here, barely fourteen, and both are raised in Nohr, though under very different circumstances.


	3. Five Nights and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five nights they hid from the world, and One where they didn’t. Modern AU with no draconic possession whatsoever, just awkwardness and fluff.

> _\- 1 -_

When they were seven, sharing a bed together had been annoying. Aunt Arete lived in a small apartment in a bad part of Windmire ever since she divorced her precious husband Garon. They were still on friendly terms, but his aunt was as stubborn as they came and refused to accept any money from him once the papers were signed. As a result, the apartment she shared with her daughter consisted out of merely four rooms, and none of those was a guest room.

Their mothers did not mind sharing a bed whenever they visited, talking about their shared childhood until deep into the night, and expected the same of their children.

Azura’s bed was big enough to fit them both and then some, but her hair had a way of ending up all over the place, and every single time he stayed with his aunt he woke up with some of them in his mouth without fail. In turn, Azura complained endlessly about his mumbling in his sleep, saying that it woke her up several times each night.

And yet, when he woke up in the morning, she would always be pressed against his back, blissfully asleep. At breakfast he would complain about her cold feet, never admitting that it was kind of nice to wake up with her arms around his chest. Girls had cooties after all, or so Ryoma had told him, and he didn’t want to encourage her even more.

> _\- 2 -_

When they were twelve, sharing a bed became awkward. Azura had shot up in height but Kamui trailed behind, and his cousin teased him mercilessly about it when they were alone. The bed that had once been large enough to build blanket forts in was now barely large enough for them, making it impossible to fall asleep without some part of them touching.

Azura’s feet were still cold, but worse than that was the feel of her long legs ever so slightly pressing against his own every time she shifted in her sleep, her thin white gown slipping slightly higher with each turn.

Kamui was short for a teen, but that didn’t mean his mind was still that of a young child. There was something enchanting about the way Azura danced and sung their families’ sacred dance at the Hoshidan Festival, reminding him that while he was still a boy she was already becoming a woman. He’d never thought of her like that until she performed under the starry sky, singing a tale of conquest and fate, and now he couldn’t think of her like anything else.

Silently, he pressed a lock of her hair against his lips. It would end up in his mouth anyway somewhere throughout the night, he rationalized to his rapidly beating heart.

> _\- 3 -_

At fifteen they no longer shared a bed whenever Mikoto and Kamui visited Windmire. Kamui had shot up in the spring of his fourteenth year, surpassing Azura easily in both height and strength, much to her chagrin. What had been a tight fit before was inappropriate and downright inconvenient now, so instead they inflated a mattress next to Azura’s bed and told him to get comfortable.

Which he would have, if the thing hadn’t slowly deflated, leaving him to sleep on the cold hard floor.

Azura took pity in him, and scooted over. “Just sleep with me tonight. It’s late and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Kamui tried not to blush at the innuendo she probably didn’t know she was making. “It’s alright. I’ll see if I can find the air pump somewhere.”

“No you won’t. You’ll wake up mom and aunt Mikoto, and besides, there’s probably a hole somewhere. Inflating it again is pointless,” Azura pointed out, looking annoyed. Why was he the only one feeling this way?

“But-” Kamui protested, but Azura silenced him with a groan.

“I’ll sleep on the couch if you’d prefer that.”

His eyes went wide. “I can’t kick you out of your own bed!”

Azura rolled her eyes. “Like you haven’t done that before. You kick in your sleep, you know?” He wanted to protest that he had never actually kicked her out of the actual bed, but kept his silence. “Besides, you’re still a guest. I can’t let you sleep on the couch. So either you sleep here or I’m leaving.”

For a second he considered taking her up on her offer. But the living room was cold and he remembered Azura’s soft but icy skin against his own almost every single night. She’d be miserable there.

So he told himself to man up, push his indecent dreams out of his mind, and lay down besides her. It was a bed made for one, not two, and there was no way they could both lay down without touching. Her skin was still cold against his own, but pleasantly so, like water.

He whispered a quiet thanks, daring to look in her eyes. There was something in them, a distant longing, but she remained as quiet as ever. Was she waiting for him to do something? No, that had to be wishful thinking. And yet it was Azura who pressed herself closer to him, curling up on his side. She didn’t need to do that, Kamui reasoned with a blush on his face, and yet she did. That had to mean something, right?

But Azura had always been a woman of little words and many secrets, while Kamui thrived on bluntness, and so there was nothing subtle about the way he guided her to put her head on his arm, encouraging her to encircle him with her whole body. Azura did not hesitate, burying her face in the crook of his neck, unreadable as always.

He would have written it off as delusions of a lovesick idiot, if Azura hadn’t quietly pressed her lips against his pulse point, making it race faster than ever before. She refused to look him in the eye, but a heavy blush dusted her cheeks.

Oh. _Oh_. So he hadn’t imagined those sultry glances shot his way. This was bad, really bad. But it felt so amazing, to love and be loved in return even if the rest of the world disagreed with them. With the largest smile he had ever smiled on his face, he pressed kisses into the crown of her head, trailing lower and lower until his lips found her own.

Neither of them slept that night, but if their feet touched a few more times under the dinner table that morning, neither of them would admit it. In retrospect, their careful hand holding under the table was probably the beginning of the end.

> _\- 4 -_

At seventeen, sleeping in the same bed was a challenge, but a fun one. Keeping secrets was Azura’s second nature, but Kamui had always been an open book to those closest to him, and found their relationship a lot harder to hide from the world.

He was running out of excuses to have Azura sleep over at his place. His bed was larger than hers and his mother never suspected the things they did in it at night, as long as Azura returned to their guestroom before she woke up. Aunt Arete had raised an eyebrow at the last time he ‘wanted to visit his Nohrian friends’ and needed to sleep over at their place, and after that they had quickly decided that perhaps they should avoid spending the night at Azura’s place for a while.

Sure, there was excitement in sneaking around, in stealing kisses in the shadows, of tempting fate. But there was something special about being together without fear of being caught too. When they booked a trip together to see their ancestral homeland of Valla, nobody thought anything strange about it.

But the moment they stepped off the planes, their hands clasped together, refusing to let go for the rest of the week. They kissed under the hot sun, danced together like they had always dreamed off, not afraid to let their hands wander.

Despite the fact that neither of them had ever lived in the land of their ancestors, the week spend abroad felt like coming home, even if the only familiar place was each others arms. At night, both totally spent from their loud lovemaking - now they could finally afford to make a sound, it turned out that Azura was a screamer, and Kamui couldn’t get enough of it - they fantasized about a house near a lake, hidden far away from everyone who ever knew them.

> _\- 5 -_

At twenty-one, they made their dream a reality. A drunken night of forgotten birth control changed their life forever, leaving Azura with a little gift and very little choices.

The way Azura saw it, they had two options. Either they let their relationship of six years come to the light, or they visited a dark corner of town and had the child removed for the sake of their future. She cried bitter tears when she laid the choices before him, but Kamui shook his head.

Neither option was ideal, and in the end they decided to choose neither. Instead, they both transferred to a college in Valla, told their family that it was just for a year, and promptly disappeared without a trace. It was though to cut all contact with their family, and there was not a day that they did not miss Xander’s kind words, Camilla’s warm hugs, Leo’s sarcastic remarks or Elise’s bright smiles, nor a night where they did not dream of Ryoma’s sage advice, Hinoka’s unwavering support, Takumi’s stern teachings or Sakura’s quiet strength. And above all, they missed their mothers.

But in it was all worth it when after nearly twenty hours of painful labor, Azura gave birth to their son. They named him Shigure, and vowed to raise him right in their little cottage near the lake.

It wasn’t the life they had envisioned for themselves. Azura did not become the Opera singer of her dreams, nor did Kamui become an ambassador for world peace. But at night they performed on small stages, Azura as a singer and Kamui as her pianist, and during the day they watched their small sons and daughter grow.

It wasn’t the life they had dreamed of, but it was a life, and it was good.

> _\- +1 -_

When they were twenty-seven, Azura wore a white dress. It was her mother’s, who wouldn’t let her marry in any other garment.

They really should have known that their combined families would find them eventually, but nothing could have prepared them for the day they all stood on their doorstep, crying tears of joy. That emotion had quickly turned to surprise and quiet outrage when Shigure appeared between the two of them, asking: “Who are those people, daddy?”

It would have been a whole lot more complicated if their mothers hadn’t been completely smitten with their grandchildren from the first moment. In the end, issues were resolved and two families were reunited.

“I’ll allow it, but under one condition.” Arete cornered him at night, with Kana happily asleep in her arms.

Kamui swallowed deeply, his eyes wide. “Anything.”

“You’ll make an honest woman out of my daughter.” Her smile was gentle but her tone was dangerous, and Kamui couldn’t have disagreed even if he wanted to.

Three months and a wonderful wedding ceremony later, he could finally kiss Azura in front of everyone he cared about without a fear in the world. Her skin was as soft as the first night she pressed her icy feet against his own, her blush as pretty as it had been when he first kissed her.

Kamui smiled, and dipped her low, kissing her one more time to the sound of a thunderous applause. 

At twenty seven - and the rest of their lives for that matter - sharing a bed was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is my favorite by far. I can just picture Azura and Kamui singing jazz in seedy bars, having a little cult following. Also Garon is a total good guy in this au, though fidelity is still not his strong suit. Still, imagine him with a twin on each knee, telling them stories about dragons, while they play with his beard. Cute!


	4. In a Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui has an awakening.

Sometimes he dreams of waking up in a field, memory blank but a world of worries already resting within the palm of his hand. But it’s alright, because Azura is still with him, stretching her hand out to him, telling him that there are better places to rest than on the ground.

Only, Azura’s long blue hair is a shade darker, cropped short. She’s also a man.

Sometimes he’s a man too, but more often he’s a woman. The dream always goes the same: they defy impossible odds together with a tight group of friends and allies, never wavering from each other’s side. Slowly but surely, friends become something more, and a doomed world is brightened by the smiles of many children. Sometimes Kamui dreams of their faces, of kissing them goodnight one last time. Other times it’s all fighting, taking down one zombie-like creature after another, but Azura is always at his side.

He never remembers everything, because there has to be more after they defeat his evil father. But he always wakes up seconds after he took the final blow for Azura, sweaty and out of breath, her name from that previous life still on his lips.

It’s no ordinary dream, he knows this. His mother was an oracle of sorts, possessing the ability to look into the future. Kamui instead looks into the past, lifetimes ago.

He doesn’t have any evidence that those dreams have really happened, except for the aching feeling in his chest when he thinks of his daughter and his son from that previous life, knowing that he will never truly meet them and yet missing them already. And perhaps that strange sense of recognition he feels every time he talks to Laslow, Selena and Odin. They are familiar, and yet something seems off about them.

And then there is that eerie sense of coming home whenever he meets Azura’s eyes. Without a doubt in his mind he knows that his love for her is ancient, transcending the bounds of time and space, and of all the strange things he has dreamed of their love is his only consistency.

But things are different this time around. It’s him who carries a sacred sword, and she is his voice of reason, ever on his side. And there’s something in her eyes, a sadness that wasn’t there before, that let’s him know that perhaps this time she’ll be the one to take the blow for him. Their roles are reversed in more ways than one, but the trust and love shared between them remains unchanged, strengthening with every breath they take.

Sometimes, he wakes up with a promise of a different lifetime still on his lips, not remembering when he made it. “May we meet again, in a better life,” he whispers into the darkness of his room. Besides him, Azura stirs in her sleep, unaware of his dreams.

Kamui smiles and places a gentle kiss on her brow. It is a promise kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I heard Shigure sing, I imagined that Chrom had an amazing singing voice as well, and so the reincarnation AU came to life. I honestly want to write a larger piece about this sometime, but I already have my hands full with my current fics. Chrobin is still the otp, sorry everyone.


	5. Two Souls Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU with a twist.

Soulmates were a curious thing. Somewhere in everyone’s dna, a song was written, but only half of it. Some people knew only half the lyrics, others could only hum the tune. The song would always remain incomplete, until that special person came along to reveal the rest of it.

It was a strange phenomenon. One would think that anyone could fake it, and yet every day Azura witnessed people falling into each other’s arms, singing and crying at the same time because apparently everything just made sense when you heard the other part of your soul singing.

And yet it sounded surreal, like something from a fairytale and too good to be true. Her song was always in the back of her mind, speaking of a person who was like the ocean’s grey waves. She wanted to sing it out loud, but could never quite pin down the melody, despite trying for years. It was frustrating to be able to sing thousands of songs composed by other people flawlessly, but failing at her own.

That was, until she heard a girl hum quietly in the subway. As if struck by lightning, Azura whirled around, looking for the source of the sound. It was rush hour, and there was noise everywhere. But the second she heard that melody, she knew it was the one, her heart beating fast and the lyrics stuck in her throat.

Did she imagine it? No, there it was again. This time, the melody carried on longer, and Azura caught a glimpse of snow white hair and fire red eyes, staring disinterested at her phone. A blush rose to her cheeks. She was beautiful from head to toe, with a wonderful voice to match. Could it be?

Azura had imagined many times what she would do when she met her soulmate, but when the moment finally arrived she was rendered speechless. It was easy in the movies, where the lighting was always just right, and Azura didn’t have to get out next stop.

It was now or never. For a fleeting moment, Azura imagined letting the moment pass. Life was complicated enough without a soulmate, courtesy of her two warring families. But there was no guarantee that she would ever hear that song again, ever feel this complete again, if she did not speak up now.

In the end, it was the girl who made her decide, when she hummed their song just a little bit louder, a small but cute smile on her lips, and Azura couldn’t help but fall in line. She let the words slip off her tongue to the sound of her soulmates voice, softly but perfectly.

And just like that, the entire train fell quiet, or perhaps the Azura just became deaf to the world as she met her soulmates shocked eyes. A little bit bolder, she sang the next line with more bravado, a blush on her cheeks. The girl hummed louder, a stupefied smile on her lips. With every word, their connection strenghtened and before the end of the refrain, Azura knew she would love this woman till the end of time even if she never got to know her name.

When their song ended, the entire train applauded them, bursting their little bubble. An old couple picked away a tear, reminiscing about the old days, while a lonely man in the corner looked at them with envy, humming a strange medley of his own.

But none of them smiled as brightly as her soulmate. She was a brave soul, who quickly approached Azura without fear. Four steps away, and Azura started panicking. Three steps away, and she still didn’t know what to say. Only two steps left and Azura’s breath caught in her throat. One step away, and then none.

The girl awkwardly tested Azura’s lyrics to her own song, reveling in the sense of completion that they shared. Then, she stopped, and smiled impossibly bright. The next second, her soulmate pressed her lips against her own, eliciting cheers from all around them. In that second, the world might as well have burned to the ground, and Azura couldn’t have cared less. Warm lips gently pressing against her own and a complete song playing in the back of her mind, and just like that her entire existence made sense.

The stories about meeting your soulmate had not been exaggerating.

They broke apart for a few seconds, just enough for the girl to whisper breathlessly, “Hi soulmate, my name is Kamui.”

Hearing her name was like opening a door to a million wonderful possibilities, and all Azura knew for certain was that she was going to miss her stop.


End file.
